


bright baby blue falling into you

by Resamille



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sparring, starring Lance's Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resamille/pseuds/Resamille
Summary: Training with Shiro has always proven productive, but it's the words spoken through parted lips during these private sessions that Lance holds closest to his heart.





	bright baby blue falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs for a while. One of my discord servers did a dialogue challenge a while back--aka _only_ dialogue allowed--and shrug emoji this is what happened. 
> 
> Title from Favorite Colour by Carly Rae Jepsen.

“Again.”

“What's the point? We both know who's going to win.”

“You won't learn by giving up.”

“You said that at the Garrison, too, and you know where it got me? I was Iverson's scapegoat.”

“ _Lance_.”

“Fine, fine. I'm a good punching bag. I get it.”

“You're not, really. You're too skinny.”

“Did... you just make a joke?”

“Ready? One, two, three, block, block, kick. Got it?”

“I got it.”

“Good. Begin.”

“D-do you—ow, fuck!”

“Language. Arm higher next time and you won't miss that block.”

“Wow. Thanks. Learn something new every day.”

“Being sarcastic isn't helping. What was it you were going to say?”

“...Do you think I belong on this team?”

“What?”

“I-I get it if you don't. I mean, you're the Garrison's prodigy child. I've looked up to you for... Years. You're amazing. You're an awesome leader, and you always seem to know what to do. But I'm just—”

“Lance, you're a part of Voltron.”

“Yeah, because Blue picked me or something, but what if she made a mistake?”

“Do you really think I know how to deal with this? You put me on a pedestal, Lance, but there's not much difference between us. I'm—what—two years older than you? The difference is that graduating forces you to grow up.”

“Three. Three years. You have a habit of forgetting the year you... spent with the Galra.”

“And that forces you to grow up, too. But no one knows how to deal with an intergalactic war. I can't count the number of times I've had the same fear: that Black made a mistake. Why would they want some broken man, half-insane from PTSD?”

“Because you're an amazing pilot!”

“Keith is better—don't pout, you know it's true.”

“Keith doesn't know how to lead.”

“Neither do I.”

“But—”

“Stop it, Lance. I'm not good with words, but you are. I'm not good at keeping this team from falling apart, but you are. You're an amazing sniper, and you haven't stopped improving since the day you got here. Even if it's slow progress, it _is_ progress.”

“I... Wow... Um, thanks, Shiro.”

“Shit—are you—I didn't mean to make you cry—”

“Ha. _Language_.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Lance. Come here.”

“I'm gonna get snot on your—okay, okay, I'm coming.”

“ _You are valuable to this team_.”

“You're gonna make me cry again.”

“You belong here, Lance. I realized something, eventually, about our lions.”

“What?”

“They pick the person they relate most to. Blue chose your because she needed someone who understood her, who knew what it was like to care for unruly siblings and sometimes feel like the weight of the world is a bit too much, but who always, _always_ , stuck it through.”

“Oh my Godddd.”

“You mean something to Voltron, Lance. You mean something to me.”

“Did—did you just k-kiss my forehead?”

“Was that overstepping boundaries? I'm sorry.”

“No, no, _come here_.”

“What—mmph!”

“Was... was that overstepping boundaries? I'll, uh... Shiro?”

“ _Again_.”

 


End file.
